Ling Tong
Ling Tong is one of the 6 new characters introduced in Dynasty Warriors 5. He is the son of Ling Cao, who in combat, died at the hands of Gan Ning. He then swore revenge against Gan Ning, even when he became a comrade in Wu. They saved each other many times and ended up befriending each other. In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 24 years old. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 5, he fought with his father in the battle to end Huang Zu. He's devastated when his father dies and swears vengeance against Gan Ning. Like the novel, he continues to fight in Wu's various campaigns and befriends Gan Ning. In his ending, he meets with his rival to completely crush him in a friendly game of Weiqi. He appears during Gan Ning's storyline in Dynasty Warriors 6. He's a man who has little faith in the former pirate's abilities and is frustrated by his hotheaded attitude. Lu Meng sympathizes with his concern and asks him to observe Gan Ning for a while longer to better evaluate his comrade's worth. Ling Tong complies and comes to understand his personality better. He's there to see Gan Ning off when he leaves Wu. When Ling Tong gains his own story mode in Dynasty Warriors 6: Special, his reasons for being displeased with Gan Ning are explored in depth. He continues to observe Gan Ning and is continuously ordered to work with him. Zhou Yu shares Gan Ning's past with him, which seems to gradually loosen his harsh judgment. He understands his rival's good reputation when Gan Ning saves him from an ambush. It wasn't until Lu Meng passed away that their aggressions towards one another weaken and Ling Tong begins to sympathize with him. In his ending, he swears to oversee the new land of peace on behalf of his friend and father. Warriors Orochi Character Info Personality Ling Tong is an intelligent yet sarcastic vassal of Wu. He doesn't break a sweat under pressure, which makes him seem rather relaxed compared to his comrades. However, he's easily irritated by his enemies and often wants to end battles in a quick and efficient manner. He's willing to follow any orders even if it means collaborating with Gan Ning. Like the novel, he also bares a grudge against Gan Ning and openly belittles his rival by acting conceited or spiteful. He befriends his rival in a similar manner except with considerably less malice behind his words. In his story for Dynasty Warriors 6 Special, he sees Gan Ning in a significantly better light and mourns his passing. In his ending, Ling Tong toasts a drink to honor the death of his good friend. Voice Actors * Lex Lang - Dynasty Warriors 5~6, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Taiki Matsuno - Dynasty Warriors 4 (Japanese) * Keisuke Baba - Dynasty Warriors 5~6 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Gameplay Moveset Ground Moveset * : Slides forward, and roundhouse kicks. * , : Flips in the air. * , , ( , , ): Ling Tong repeatedly kicks from left to right, ended with a jumping spin kick. * , , , : Flips forward and stomps on the ground, creating a large, enemy-tripping earthquake. * , , , , : Quickly swipes weapon forward, releasing a tornado that advances forward. * , , , , , : Jumps forward and turns around, causing a large gust of fire to surround Ling Tong. * : Continuously spinning nunchaku up and down, ended with a final jump and complicated movements with the weapon. * : Jump. * , : Jump, then swipe. * , : Ling Tong jumps, then flipping, at the same time releasing a blue wave of energy. Horse Moveset * : Ling Tong quickly leans to each side, and swings his weapon. * , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. * : Repeating swings to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. * : Dismount. Weapon Guide Ling Tong has only appeared in two games, Dynasty Warriors 5 and Dynasty Warriors 6, therefore he doesn't have a set weapon due to the changes made to all characters in Dynasty Warriors 6. This is changed in the expansion, Dynasty Warriors 6 Special, as he wields a three-section staff. Dynasty Warriors 5 4th Weapon *Dragon Fury *Base Attack: 36 *Weight: Medium *Stats: Attack +17, Life +15, Charge +16, Speed +19, Luck +16 *Stage: Battle of He Fei (Wu) *Location: Inside He Fei castle, on the wall, which you can access using the stairs inside. *Requirements: Ling Tong must defeat Zhang Liao after each of his four appearances. Gallery Image:Lingtong-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Ling tong.jpeg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Lingtong-dw6sp.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6: Special render Image:Lingtong-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce. Category:Wu characters